War of the Two Females! 2020
CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! __________________________ Season 2: Episode 5: War of the Two Females! 2020 Synopsis: When Trace and Petra get into an argument with each other, Tari and Firestar decide to have the two settle it out in a series of challenges! Who will win? __________________________ In Beacontown, Trace and Olivia are seen working on a redstone machine. Trace: Okay, I think the machine is about finished! Olivia: Yeah, I think so! Olivia turns on the machine, causing all of the street lamps in Beacontown to turn on. Olivia: Okay, it's finished! When it becomes nighttime, all of the lamps will turn on in response to the moon rising! Trace: It sure will! Anyways, I'll see you later! Olivia: Bye, Trace! Trace leaves and ends up coming across Petra, Lukas and Nell nearby. Trace: Hey, guys! Lukas: Oh hey, Trace! Petra: What's up? Trace: Oh, nothing! Just helped Olivia with some redstone! Nell: Cool! As the four continue talking, Aiden, Gill and Maya appear from behind a bush. Aiden: Ugh, look at Petra and her losers just hanging out over there. Gill: True. Maya: Um, who's the green flower person with goggles? Aiden: I think that's Trace. I heard about her a lot. Gill: I know. Aiden: Hey, what do you say we pull a prank on her and Petra? It will be hilarious! Maya: Yeah! Gill: Okay, here's my plan! Gill tells Aiden and Maya his plan as the scene cuts back to Trace and the others still talking. Trace: So yeah, how have you been doing? Petra: Pretty good so far! Nell: Recently won another game in Otto's tournament! Trace: Cool! Aiden sneaks up on Petra and throws a pebble at her. Petra: The heck? Aiden runs off as Petra turns around. Petra: Who threw that? Trace: What are you talking about? Gill appears next to Trace with a bunch of mud. Gill: Care for some mud? Trace: Would I? Trace takes the mud. However, Gill leaves as Maya sneaks behind Trace and throws a ball of mud over her and it ends up hitting Petra in the back. Petra: What the heck?! Who threw mud at me?! Petra turns around and sees Trace holding the mud Gill gave her. Petra: Trace, what was that for?! Trace: What did I do? Petra: Why did you throw mud at me?! Trace: I didn't! Petra: Then why is there mud in your hand?! Trace: This? Someone offered it to me. Petra: Oh, really? As Trace and Petra continue talking, Gill sneaks up behind Petra and sneaks a slice of cake into her jacket before Aiden throws another pebble near Trace. Trace: Huh? "turns around" Hm, must have heard something- Trace turns back around, only for Maya to throw a cake at her which splatters in her face. Trace: PETRA, WHAT THE HELL?!?! Petra: What?! Trace: WHY DID YOU THROW CAKE IN MY FACE?!? Petra: Me?! What did I do?! I didn't do nothing! Trace: Well, I guess I would have believed you.. If it wasn't for the fact that you HAVE A CAKE IN YOUR JACKET! Petra: "noticing the cake in her jacket" Huh?! (angrily) Okay, did you plant that so you could frame me?! Trace: No! Why would I do that?! Petra: Um, you just threw mud at me! Trace: I didn't do that! Trace and Petra begin arguing feriously as Lukas and Nell try to intervene. Lukas: Guys, chill! Nell: Break it up! This is getting out of hand! Trace and Petra eventually start fighting. Lukas and Nell grab them and pull them away from each other. Petra: I KNOW YOU FRAMED ME, TRACE! Trace: I DID NOT, BUT WHY WOULD YOU THROW CAKE AT ME?!? Petra: I DID NO SUCH THING! Trace: THAT SOUNDS LIKE BULLS**T TO ME! Petra: WELL, YOU KNOW WHAT?! I WISH WE NEVER MET DURING WHEN MACFROOGLE RULED THE CITIES! Trace: YEAH! I PROBABLY SHOULD HAVE PERISHED ON GREENHOUSE THEN HAVING TO PUT UP WITH YOU! Lukas: Guys, listen! Nell: You need to settle down- Petra and Trace: (to Lukas and Nell) You stay out of this! Trace: Fine then! Consider yourself with one less relationship! Petra: Fine! Farewell, ex-allie! Trace and Petra leave. Lukas: Geez. Nell: They sure never fought like that before. Aiden, Gill and Maya are seen laughing while hiding behind a building. Aiden: Oh man, that was a good one! Maya: Yeah! Gill: Sure is! Maya: Hang on, I got another plan! Aiden: What is it? A few hours later. Petra is seen in her house, sharpening her gold sword. Petra: Can't wait to slay some creepers with this tomorrow! A letter gets thrown through her window. Petra: Seems like I got mail. Petra opens the letter and reads it. Petra: (reading) "Dear, Petra. I want to say that I'm sorry about our argument earlier. I hope that we can come to agreements. Also, if you can't tell, I'm being sarcastic. You smell like an elephant's butt, you're unpleasant, you're not a great sword user and you're old. Go to hell, you senile buck-toothed hippy. Sincerely, Trace." (speaking and enraged) Okay, I can take all of those insults, but CALLING ME A SENILE BUCK-TOOTHED HIPPY?!?! "yells in rage" Maya is seen outside her window laughing to herself. Meanwhile. Trace is seen in her house, constructing a lamp. Trace: Okay, just about finished with this lamp! A letter slides through her door. Trace: Cool, must be my magazine for "Machinery Monthly"! Trace opens the letter and reads it. Trace: (reading) "Your petals smell like goat's feet, your visor is stupid and makes you a nerd and you can't even kiss your love without chickening out. Sincerely, Petra." The camera cuts to outside Trace's house as she is heard yelling in anger. Gill is seen laughing outside. Gill: Oh man! This prank is my masterpiece- Trace throws her lamp out the window and it hits Gill, knocking him out. Gill: Ouch. The next day. At Sportster's, Trace, Sunny, Meggy, Tari and Firestar are seen talking. Sunny: So, what happened between you and Petra? Trace: Eh, kind of had a fight yesterday. Firestar: Maybe you two should try to make up. Meggy: Yeah. Trace: I don't know- Petra kicks the door down and enters the bar. Dave Miller: Hey, that door costs extra! Petra: WHERE IS SHE?!? WHERE'S THAT GREEN PEDALED VISOR WEARING FLOWER GIRL?!? Trace: Petra? What happened- Petra: DON'T TELL ME! WHY DID YOU SEND ME A LETTER THAT CALLED ME A SENILE BUCK-TOOTHED HIPPY?!?!?! Trace: What are you talking about? Petra: "showing the letter" THIS RIGHT HERE! HAS YOUR NAME SIGNED AND EVERYTHING! Trace: Oh really? Well, I believe I received your response that said MY PETALS SMELL LIKE GOAT'S FEAT! AND MY VISOR MAKING ME LOOK STUPID?! MY GRANDMOTHER LENT THAT TO ME! Petra: WHAT LETTER?! I DIDN'T GIVE YOU ANY LETTER! Trace: BULLS**T! Sunny: Guys, calm down! Firestar: Please, don't start a bar fight! Trace: Yeah, she's right. Petra: Yeah. LET'S HAVE A BAR FIGHT! Trace: WHAT- Petra pulls out her sword and she and Trace begin fighting. Customer 1: RIOT! The customers begin brawling as well. Dave Miller: Stop it! Stop it, everyone! You're making a mess of the place! Employee: Oh man! This is coming out of my resume! Firestar: Guys, settle down! Everyone ignores her and continues fighting. Firestar: Enough, enough, ENOUGH!!!!!!!!!! Firestar unleashes a massive fire storm through the bar, scaring the brawlers into calming down. Trace: Holy s**t! Petra: Woah! Firestar gets rid of the fire storm. Firestar: That's enough. Trace, tell Petra sorry. Trace: But that letter- Firestar: (demanding) Trace. Trace: "sighs" Okay, Petra, I'm sorry about sending you that letter. Firestar: Now, Petra. Say sorry to Trace. Petra: Okay. Sorry for- Aiden: (speaking through a megaphone) not calling you a toad-faced egg bellied flower slimeball! Trace: (enraged) WHAT DID YOU JUST CALL ME?!?!?! Trace throws a wrench at Petra who dodges it. Petra: OH, IT IS ON! Trace and Petra begin fighting again until Meggy and Tari break them up. Meggy: Enough with that! Tari: This is getting ridiculous! Trace: NO, LET ME AT HER! Petra: LET ME AT HER! I'LL RIP HER APART! Trace: LET ME AT HER! Firestar: Enough, you two! All you had to do was simply apologize to each other. Trace: After she called me that?! Petra: And that letter?! Both: NEVER! Firestar: "sighs" So be it, then. If you two won't make up, there's only one way to settle this.. Trace: How? The camera cuts to Trace and Petra inside the Pensacola Stadium as an audience is seen watching. Announcer: Welcome to the 2nd annual War of the Two Females! Just like last year's event, two girls will compete against each other in a series of contests and whoever has the most points is the victor! Here are our two contestants for the year! Former Greenhouse resident and well-known mechanic, Trace! Trace: Hey, everyone! Any lights that need to be fixed? Announcer: For the other contestant, local Beacontown resident and member of the Order of the Stone, Petra! Petra: Sup, everyone? Announcer: And here is your host, Bread Monster! The camera cuts to the host's podium, but Bread Monster is nowhere to be seen as a record scratch is heard. Meggy: Um, where is Bread Monster? Meanwhile. Bread Monster is seen on a raft floating near a beach while drinking lemonade and wearing sunglasses. Bread Monster: I sure enjoy my whenever summer vacation. Back in Pensacola. Firestar: Well, there has to be a host, otherwise who will host the games? Tari: How about we host it? We did participate in last year's! Firestar: Okay! Sunny: Just try not to destroy the city like you did in last year's! Tari: Yeah, we got it. Firestar: Never letting us live it down. Anyways, me and Tari are the hosts for this year's event! Now, let's get onto the challenges! Tari: Speaking of challenges, while there will still be random ones, most of the challenges will actually be requested by different users! Trace: Wow! Petra: I find that pretty cool! Firestar: True! Anyways, let's get onto the challenges! _________________________ CHALLENGE 1 - SEE HOW LONG YOU CAN GET AWAY WITH STEALING 87 CENTS FROM SCROOGE MCDUCK'S MONEY BIN! REQUEST BY CULDEEFELL13 _________________________ In the Money Bin, Scrooge McDuck is seen whistling the "DuckTales" theme song while jumping into a pool filled with gold coins. Scrooge McDuck: Man, no wonder Nostalgia Critic was driven mad! This song never leaves your head- Suddenly, Scrooge McDuck notices something missing in his gold coin swimming pool. Scrooge McDuck: Huh?! What happened to 87 cents in my money bin?! They're missing! Meanwhile. Trace is seen running off while holding the 87 cents. However, a large tank piloted by Scrooge McDuck appears in front of her. Scrooge McDuck: Return my money! Trace: Okay, take it! Trace gives Scrooge McDuck the coins and runs off. Scrooge McDuck: Well, that was easy- Scrooge McDuck notices Petra sneaking past with the 87 cents. Scrooge McDuck: Going somewhere? Petra: Uhh.. Is it too late to make a full confession? Scrooge McDuck shoots a missile at Petra, knocking her away. Scrooge McDuck: Serves you right for stealing from my money bin! Scrooge McDuck leaves. A few minutes later. Scrooge McDuck: Alright, time to put these back in my money bin- Scrooge McDuck notices the coins Trace gave him were actually chocolate coins covered in gold wrapping. The camera cuts to outside Scrooge McDuck's mansion. Scrooge McDuck: (voice) TRACEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! __________ Trace - 1 Petra - 0 __________ CHALLENGE 2 - TRY TO PLAY "SUPER SMASH KICK EACH OTHER IN THE A** BROS" WITH BELLE! REQUESTED BY MARIOFAN2009 __________ Petra and Belle are seen playing "Super Smash Kick Each Other in the A** Bros". Belle: Good luck trying to beat me! I am the ultimate champion! Petra: Oh, I don't think so. Belle and Petra begin fighting each other's characters. Eventually, Petra defeats Belle's character and wins. Belle's jaw drops in shock. Petra: Told ya that I'm skilled at fighting. Yes, even at video games. Petra leaves. A few minutes later. Trace and Belle are seen about to play. Trace: You better get ready, Belle! I know all of your secret moves in this game! Belle: Yeah, good luck with that. Trace and Belle begin fighting each other's characters. Belle: However, you failed to realize the "Super Iwata Flappy Craft Party Modern Warfare and Knuckles 3D" combo! Trace: What- Belle initiates a huge button combo and her character transforms into a large dragon with Iwata's head that incinerates Trace's character with their fire breath. Trace: I- WHAT?!?! Belle: "laughs" I remain the undefeated champion! Petra: Hey, I beated you earlier! Belle: Quiet you. __________ Trace - 1 Petra - 1 CHALLENGE 3 - PARTICIPATE IN LIZZIE MCGUIRE'S DRAWING CLASS MADE BY RH __________ Trace and Petra are seen in a craftsroom with Lizzie McGuire near a desk. Lizzie McGuire: Alright, class! Today's lesson will be about drawing a perfect circle! Trace: Oh, this is easy! Trace draws a circle. Trace: Done! Lizzie McGuire: Amazing! I love it! Petra: I can do better! Petra draws her drawing and shows it to Lizzie McGuire. Petra: Finished it! Lizzie McGuire: Um, that's a square. Petra: Oh. "draws a polygram" Finished! Lizzie McGuire: No, that's a polygram. Polygram: Hey, I'm a student in here! Petra draws a hexagon. Lizzie McGuire: No, that's a hexagon. Petra draws a triangle. Lizzie McGuire: Triangle. Petra draws a square. Lizzie McGuire: THAT'S THE SAME SQUARE YOU DREW EARLIER! A few hours later. Lizzie McGuire is seen flipping out while the entire classroom is littered with paper balls of failed drawings. Petra: Okay, I finally got it! Lizzie McGuire: Really?! "looks at the drawing" SERIOUSLY?!?!?! YOU JUST DREW A RECTANGLE! THAT'S JUST THE SAME SQUARE, BUT LONGER! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A ROUND SHAPE IS?!?! Petra: Uh... A square? Lizzie McGuire: ... Lizzie McGuire rushes into a closet, slams it shut and screams in frustration. __________ Trace - 2 Petra - 1 __________ CHALLENGE 4 - PISS OFF THE COON AND TRY NOT TO GET TURNED INTO CHILLI! REQUESTED BY CULDEEFELL13 __________ Eric Cartman is seen eating a Cartman Burger. Eric Cartman: Man, my burgers are so delicious! I really need to start putting them in the a***s of homeless men for better taste- Trace and Petra show up, grab the burgers and stomp them into the ground before running off. Eric Cartman: Oh, you really shouldn't have done. Cause when you make the Coon mad.. Eric Cartman transforms into the Coon. Coon: Someone must pay... Trace is seen running into an abandoned building and barracading the doors. Trace: Okay, I should be safe. The Coon emerges from the shadows. Coon: Surprise.. Trace: OH- The Coon leaps at Trace as the scene cuts to Petra running across a bridge. Petra: Okay! No way that raccoon freak will find me here! The Coon appears behind Petra. Coon: I'm not too sure about that. Petra: You will never turn me into chilli! "leaps off the bridge" Never! Coon: Welp, she's China's problem now. The Coon leaves, unaware that Petra landed on a support beam under the bridge. Petra: Hm, I wonder where Trace went. The camera cuts to a bowl of chill that has Trace's pedals and visor sticking out. Chilli Trace: Although you cannot tell, I am frowning. __________ Trace - 2 Petra - 2 __________ CHALLENGE 5 - RACE AGAINST SONIC! REQUESTED BY ENDLESSPOSSIBILITIES_2006 __________ Trace and Sonic are seen at the starting line. Sonic: You better have trained enough to race me! I'm the fastest thing alive! Trace: We shall see! Manic: And go! Manic fires a pistol. Sonic immediately dashes off before Trace can even start moving. Trace: Hey, he's way faster than me! There's no way I can beat him! Sonic reaches the finish line next to Trace. Sonic: Told ya. A few minutes later. Sonic and Petra are seen about to race. Sonic: Ha, you may be skilled at swords, but not racing! Petra: Don't brag too much about it, Sonic. Manic: And go! Manic fires the pistol as Sonic dashes off. However, his phone rings and he answers. Sonic: Hello? Voice: Sonic, your car has been sent to the impount where it will be crushed if you don't retrieve it in time. Sonic: MY CAR!!! Sonic runs away from the track. Petra laughs as she reaches the finish line while holding a phone. Petra: Fooled him big time with that prank phone call! __________ Trace - 2 Petra - 3 __________ CHALLENGE 6 - WHAT'S 9 + 10? REQUESTED BY CULDEEFELL13 __________ Trace: Easy! It's 19! Petra: I know it! It's 12! NO, WAIT- Petra gets blown up by a missile. __________ Trace - 3 Petra - 3 __________ CHALLENGE 7 - WHO CAN SHOOT THE WALUIGI LAUNCHER PERFECTLY? REQUESTED BY DARTHSAIYAN8697 __________ Trace is seen aiming the Waluigi Launcher at a target. Waluigi: Waluigi LAUNCHER. Waaaaaaa! Trace: Okay, just got to aim it right. Trace fires Waluigi out of the launcher and he hits the target. Trace: Alright! Petra: Hey, I can do better! Watch! Petra fires the Waluigi Launcher, only to miss. The entire audience begins laughing. Petra: Hey, what's so funny? Audience Member: She was only standing five feet away from it! Petra: Hey, I can be a good shot! Watch me! Petra heads to the side of a barn and tries to shoot it with a pistol, only for each bullet to fly away and miss. Petra: Oh come on! I'M LITERALLY STANDING TWO FEET FROM IT! __________ Trace - 4 Petra - 3 __________ CHALLENGE 8 - WHO CAN SCARE CULDEE? REQUESTED BY CULDEEFELL13 __________ Culdee is seen eating a Durr Burger. Petra appears in front of him with an Onion Cream mask. Petra: Boo! Culdee continues eating his burger. Petra: Aw man. Petra leaves. Trace then appears with a decapitated head on a sword. Trace: Behold, my first victim! Culdee: Meh. Trace: "sighs" Trace leaves. She then returns with a picture of Endless laughing evilly while standing on a pile of destroyed Human Meggy plushes. Culdee: Eh, saw that sort of thing. Meme is dead. Trace: Oh, come on! Petra appears and gives Culdee a photo. Culdee: What the? On the photo is a picture of the cats from the 2019 "Cats" movie. "The Psycho" strings play as Culdee screams in horror. The camera pans up to a blimp being driven by the Universal globe. Universal: Already, they fear me! Listen to their screams! __________ Trace - 4 Petra - 4 __________ CHALLENGE 9 - TRY TO ESCAPE A HEDGE MAZE WHILE AVOIDING GETTING SHOT WITH DART GUNS BY WEBBY AND LENA WHILE TRYING TO FIND A WAY OUT! REQUESTED BY CULDEEFELL13 __________ Trace and Petra find themselves in the middle of a large hedge maze. Trace: What the?! Petra: How did we get here?! Webby: (voice) Greetings, everyone. We have been expecting you. Trace: Who's there?! Lena: (voice) Peek a boo! I see you! Petra: S**t, I'm outta here! Trace and Petra run off as they try to find an exit. Trace enters a part of the maze, only to encounter Lena wielding a dart gun. Lena: Surprise! Trace screams and runs off as Lena fires darts at her. Meanwhile, Petra is seen looking for an exit, only to enocunter Webby searching through a part of the maze. Webby: I know you're around here, somewhere. Petra: Shoot, I better leave. Petra tries to leave, only to step on a twig, causing Webby to hear the noise and spot Petra. Webby: Gotcha! Petra screams and runs off as Webby chases her while shooting darts at her. The camera cuts to outside the maze as Trace and Petra are heard screaming from being shot at by Webby and Lena. A few hours later. Petra who has some darts on her chest is seen exiting the maze. Petra: Alright! May have gotten shot a bit, but I made it out! How's Trace doing? Trace who has her entire body covered in darts exits. Trace: I think- I think- I think- Trace collapses. __________ Trace - 4 Petra - 5 __________ CHALLENGE 10 - WHO CAN BE THE BEST AT WALLET INSPECTING? REQUESTED BY CULDEEFELL13 __________ Peter Griffin, Joe Swanson, Quagmire and Cleveland are shown near a bus stop. Trace appears. Trace: Hey, there! Do you have any wallets I can inspect? Others: ... A few minutes later. Trace is seen duct taped to the front of the bus as it drives through the city. The camera cuts back to Peter and his friends as they continue waiting for a bus. Petra then appears. Petra: Uh, wallet inspector. Peter Griffin and his friends give Petra their wallets. Joe Swanson: Here you go. Quagmire: Here. Cleveland: I believe that's all in order. Petra: Woah, I can't believe that worked! Petra runs off. Peter Griffin: (realizing) Hey, that wasn't the wallet inspector. __________ Trace - 4 Petra - 6 __________ CHALLENGE 11 - SERVE EGGOS TO ELEVEN FROM "STRANGER THINGS"! CHALLENGE BY RH __________ Eleven from "Stranger Things" is seen at a table. Eleven: I'm waiting. Trace shows up with Eggos waffles. Trace: Here you go! Just don't use your psychic powers on me! Eleven eats the waffles. Eleven: Pretty good! Trace: Whew! Petra shows up with Eggos waffles that have been horribly burnt and covered in ketchup. Petra: Here's my special, Eleven! Eleven: ... Is this some kind of joke? Petra: Uhh, maybe? A few minutes later. Petra is seen screaming while clinging to a streetlamp. A bunch of demodogs are seen snapping at her. Petra: Eleven, call these demodogs off! I'm sorry for making horrible waffles! Eleven: Oh, I will! But first, I need to make more Eggos. Petra: Seriously?! __________ Trace - 5 Petra - 6 __________ CHALLENGE 12 - GIVE SCP-173 LOVE AND AFFECTION! IF YOU DON'T, HE'LL KILL YOU.. REQUESTED BY MARIOFAN2009 __________ SCP-173 is seen at a street. Petra shows up and gives him some flowers. SCP-173: Woah, thanks! I especially like the yellow kind! Petra: Anytime! Trace shows up with chocolates. Trace: Here you go! SCP-173: Ooh, chocolates! SCP-173 eats the chocolates. Trace: They're chocolate covered tabasco peppers! SCP-173: WHAT?!?!?! SCP-173 breathes fire as he snaps Trace's neck in a rage. __________ Trace - 5 Petra - 7 __________ CHALLENGE 13 - GIVE CECIL TURTLE AND LUCKS A KARMIC COMEUPPANCE FOR THEIR HORRIFIC ACTIONS! REQUESTED BY MARIOFAN2009 __________ Cecil Turtle and Lucks are seen laughing while looking at videos of their victories. Cecil Turtle: Oh man, I sure got that rabbit arrested for doing a 100 easy! Lucks: True! Especially when I was holding Theo's chip hostage! Cecil Turtle: I know! Petra shows up and splashes a bucket of water on them. Petra: That's for being so evil! Cecil Turtle: ... Lucks: Really, bruh? Trace appears and stuffs the two into a bag. Trace: This is how it's really done. Trace leaves with the bag. A few hours later. Cecil Turtle and Lucks are shown screaming in agonizing pain as they are brutally ripped to shreds by several sharp metal claws. Their corpses are then dumped into a chute that revives them and drops them back into the metal claws where they are ripped to shreds again as the cycle repeats. Trace: Serves you right for those awful downer endings. Trace laughs evilly. __________ Trace - 6 Petra - 7 __________ CHALLENGE 14 - DEFEAT 100,000 HEAVENLY SOLDIERS AND THE CHINESE GODS LIKE SUN WUKONG! REQUESTED BY DARTHSAIYAN8697 __________ Trace and Petra are seen facing a huge army of heavenly soldiers and chinese gods. Trace: Oh man, there's so many of them. Petra: I know, but I can take them! Trace: Okay, your funeral. Trace leaves. Petra: Prepare to meet your doom, soldiers- A few minutes later. Petra who is badly wounded gets thrown to the ground. Petra: How? How did they beat me so easily? Sun Wukong Mario appears. Sun Wukong Mario: Because they have more power! Unlike mortals like you! __________ Trace - 6 Petra - 7 __________ CHALLENGE 15 - SURVIVE LUIGI'S DEATH STARE! REQUESTED BY ENDLESSPOSSIBILITIES_2006 __________ Ghost Luigi: All of you better be ready for my special move. Trace: What- Ghost Luigi grabs Trace and stares into her soul, putting her in a catatonic shock. Petra: Woah! Ghost Luigi: Your turn. Ghost Luigi grabs Petra, but she simply closes her eyes. Ghost Luigi: Darn it! My one weakness! Ghost Luigi disappears. Petra: Uh, did I win? __________ Trace - 6 Petra - 8 __________ CHALLENGE 16 - TRY TO DODGE THE DRAFT FOR WORLD WAR III! REQUESTED BY CULDEEFELL13 __________ Petra is seen in her house, only to hear a knock on her door. She opens it to see a general outside. General: Come along, Petra. You've been drafted to fight in World War III. Petra: Hang on, I'll be right over! Petra closes the door, opens a window, climbs out and runs away. Meanwhile. Trace is seen in her house until she hears knocking on her door. She open it to see the general. General: Greetings, Trace. You've been drafted for World War III. Trace: Gee, I'd love to go, but I can't because I have asthma. General: That doesn't work anymore, let's go! Trace: NO! Trace screams as the general drags her away. The camera cuts to Trace with a frightened expression wearing a soldier outfit while among the front line of soldiers. __________ Trace - 6 Petra - 9 __________ CHALLENGE 17 - TRY TO RUIN RH'S CHANCE AT GETTING THE FANON HERO BADGE! REQUESTED BY ENDLESSPOSSIBILITIES_2006 __________ RH is seen on his account, watching his goal for the Fanon Hero badge. RH: Yes! Only two more days before I get the badge! Petra: Not if I have anything to say about it! Petra smashes the computer with a sledgehammer and leaves. RH: Seriously? I'll just use a spare. RH turns on another computer and looks at his goal. TWO DAYS LATER... RH is seen watching the countdown to getting the Fanon Hero badge. RH: Yes! Only 12 more seconds till I get the badge! Might as well make a contribution to get it over with. RH adds a single letter to his account and prepares to press the "Submit Edit" button, but Trace shows up and unplugs the computer. RH: Hey! RH turns the computer back on, only to see the message, "Sorry. You have missed a day. Have fun wasting another year of your useless life getting the badge.". RH: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! RH collapses to the ground and sobs as Trace leaves. RH: (sobbing) My victory! Ruined! __________ Trace - 7 Petra - 9 __________ CHALLENGE 18 - SURVIVE BEING IN A CLASS TEACHED BY BOB AND FISHY BOOPKINS! REQUESTED BY ENDLESSPOSSIBILITIES_2006 __________ Bob: Alright, shut up you unruly students. Fishy Boopkins: Today, we will be teaching triple-X rated anime! Bob: It is the kind with all the kissing and boobies! Trace and Petra scream in horror as they run out of the classroom through the windows, leaving Trace and Petra-shaped holes in the panes. Bob: Wow, what a**holes. __________ Trace - 7 Petra - 9 __________ CHALLENGE 19 - ASSASSINATE BUBSY BOBCAT! REQUESTED BY CULDEEFELL13 __________ Petra and Bubsy are seen facing each other. Petra: It's time to end you, Bubsy! Bubsy: Oh, how? What could you PAWsibly do? Petra: This! Petra throws her wrench at Bubsy, only for him to catch it and throw it back at her, knocking her down. Petra: "Roblox death noise" Bubsy: (dancing) Ha-ha! I'm the PURRest fighter on Earth! What can PAWsibbly go wrong- Trace shoots Bubsy from behind, killing him. Trace: This is for that s**tty cartoon pilot of yours, bobcat. __________ Trace - 8 Petra - 9 __________ CHALLENGE 20 - GIVE APARAT, DOODLE SUNNY, DOODLE AZAZ AND DOODLE ASPHALTIANOOF THE WORST PUNISHMENT IMAGINABLE! REQUESTED BY MARIOFAN2009 __________ Petra is shown firing paintballs at the four villains. Petra: Come on! Is any of this even harming you?! Aparat: No. Doodle Azaz: A little annoying, but not really. Doodle Sunny: Yeah. Doodle AsphaltianOof: Nice try- Trace scoops up the four villains in her bag. Trace: Into the sack! I got plans for you! Trace runs off. A few hours later. Aparat is seen screaming as he is duct taped to a table and has his arms and legs repeatably burned by burning metal plates every few seconds. Doodle Sunny, Doodle Azaz and Doodle AsphaltianOof are seen screaming as they keep nearly getting exposed to a giant eraser and the dip from "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" repeatably over and over. Trace: Like I said, serves you villains right for being Karma Houdinis! Trace laughs sadistically. __________ Trace - 9 Petra - 9 __________ CHALLENGE 21 - BEAT CYBERSIX AND DATA-7 IN A ROOFTOP CHASE CHALLENGE BY RH __________ Trace is seen running across some rooftops. Cybersix and Data-7 are seen watching from nearby. Cybersix: She's a good runner, but she won't get away that easily. Data-7: "growl" (Agreed!) Cybersix and Data-7 chase after Trace. Eventually, Data-7 leaps at Trace and tackles her to the ground. Cybersix: Caught you! Trace: Oh, darn it! Petra is seen heading across some rooftops which Cybersix and Data-7 notice. Data-7: "growl" (Another one!) Cybersix: After her! Cybersix and Data-7 pursue Petra, only for her to leap off the last roof and land on top of a train which drives off. Cybersix: Dang, she's good. Even I haven't tried that. Data-7: "meow" (I know!) __________ Trace - 9 Petra - 10 __________ CHALLENGE 22 - TRY TO COMFORT PHANTOM FREDDY AND YAMMY BECAUSE OF THEIR TRAGIC PASTS! REQUESTED BY MARIOFAN2009 __________ Trace: Hey, Phantom Freddy and Yammy. I'm sorry to hear about how things were with you back then. Must have been pretty horrifying. Phantom Freddy: I know. Yammy: Thanks for understanding. Petra: True. At least it's less scary compared to the Guest Alcatraz. Zara had her eye scarred there once. Phantom Freddy: WHAT?!? Yammy: Are you saying we should have been in there?! Petra: No, I didn't mean that! Phantom Freddy: Lady, you disgust us! Trace: (sarcastic) Quite the charmer, aren't ya? __________ Trace - 10 Petra - 10 __________ CHALLENGE 23 - CONVINCE SKULLDOZER TO GO ON A DATE WITH ZOE! REQUESTED BY MARIOFAN2009 __________ Trace: Hey, Skulldozer! You should consider going out with Zoe! Skulldozer: That sounds great, but I don't know how. What if I screw things up? Petra: You won't! Besides, it allows you to get a move for her love. Skulldozer: Okay, I'll do it! Skulldozer leaves. Trace: Geez, Petra. Never knew you convinced him that easily. Petra: Oh, I have my ways. __________ Trace - 10 Petra - 11 __________ CHALLENGE 24 - TRY AND WIN A STARING CONTEST WITH GHOST TOADETTE! REQUESTED BY CULDEEFELL13 __________ Trace is seen having a staring contest with Ghost Toadette. Ghost Toadette: You'll never beat me. I won a staring contest once with Iwata. Trace: We shall see. A few minutes later. The two are seen still staring at each other. A few hours later. The two are seen still staring at each other. The next day. AsphaltianOof is seen holding the timecard. AsphaltianOof: Hey, can you move it along? I'm all out of timecards. Trace: Hang on! Trace pulls out mud and flings it at Ghost Toadette. She quickly blocks her face as the mud phases through her. Ghost Toadette: Darn it, I just blinked! Should have known mud can't hit me! Trace: I win! A few minutes later. Petra is seen having a staring contest with Ghost Toadette. Petra: Okay, I can win this. After all, Trace won so I should as well. A few minutes later. Petra's eyes are now visibly red from staring at Ghost Toadette for too long. Eventually, she shuts her eyes. Petra: Okay, I give! I give! Ghost Toadette: Told you I'm good at this. __________ Trace - 11 Petra - 11 __________ FINAL CHALLENGE - COMPLETE 50/20 MODE OF ULTIMATE WIKI NIGHT! REQUESTED BY CULDEEFELL13 __________ Both Trace and Petra are seen in different security offices. Tari: On the final challenge, the two of you will try to survive against all of the FNAF animatronics! Firestar: The main goal is to survive until 6 AM and try not to get killed by any of the animatronics! Tari: Good luck! Trace: Okay, this should be easy- Freddy Fazbear appears. Freddy Fazbear: Are you ready for Freddy? Trace screams and shuts the door in Freddy Fazbear's face. Bonnie appears behind her. Bonnie: Surprise- Trace kicks Bonnie out of the room and locks the door. She then sees Chica in the window. Chica: Let's eat! Trace opens the window and throws a slice of pizza away from the office. Chica: Pizza! Chica runs off. Foxy is seen trying to sneak his leg into the office, only for Trace to catch him. Trace: Oh no, you don't! Trace slams the vent shut, locking Foxy out. Foxy: (voice) Yar! Golden Freddy: It's me.. Trace quickly looks at the security cam. Golden Freddy: No... Golden Freddy vanishes. The camera then cuts to Petra in the other security office. She notices Toy Freddy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Chica and Mangle trying to sneak in through the door, but she quickly shuts the door on them. Petra: You ain't getting in here! Petra notices Withered Freddy, Withered Bonnie, Withered Chica, Withered Foxy, Withered Golden Freddy, Shadow Freddy and Shadow Bonnie trying to enter the other door and shuts it on them as well. Petra: Neither are you all! The Puppet, Endoskeleton, BB and JJ try to sneak in through the vent, but Petra blocks the vent with her sword. BB: Oh man! The four turn back. Trace is then seen catching Springtrap crawling out of the vent, dismantles him with her wrench and reassembles him in the wrong body parts. Springtrap: Ahh! My beautiful form! Springtrap hops away while tripping several times as Trace laughs. Phantom Freddy appears behind Trace, but she unknowingly knocks him out with her wrench while laughing. Phantom Chica, Phantom BB, Phantom Foxy, Phantom Mangle and Phantom Puppet try to sneak into the office, only for Trace to shut the door and decapitate the five. Back at the other office, Nightmare Freddy, Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Foxy try to break through the windows, but Petra blinds them and scares them off with a flashlight. Nightmare Bonnie: I'M BLIND!!! Nightmare Chica appears behind Petra and tries to eat her, only for Petra to jam her sword into her mouth, causing her head to explode. Plushtrap appears on Petra's desk, but she throws him out. Plushtrap: "Roblox death sound" Nightmare Fredbear appears. Nightmare Fredbear: I did it! I caused the Bite of 87- Petra slices Nightmare Fredbear in half with her sword. Nightmare, Nightmare BB, Nightmarionne and Nightmare Mangle enter the office, only for Petra to slice apart Nightmare, Nightmare BB and Nightmare Mangle. Nightmarionne: Ha! You didn't get me! Petra: I know, Marionne. Nightmarionne: No, don't call me that! Rolf from "Ed, Edd N' Eddy" appears on the cameras. Rolf: Marionne the Hungarian? Kevin and Jonny also from "Ed, Edd N' Eddy" appear on the other cameras. Kevin and Jonny: No, Marionne the Librarian! Rolf, Kevin and Jonny laugh as Nightmarionne screams and runs off. The three then disappear when the cameras shut off. Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica appear. Jack-O-Bonnie and Jack-O-Chica: This is Halloween! This is Halloween! Petra: No, it ain't! Petra dumps water into Jack-O-Bonnie's mouth, extinguishing his candle and killing him. Jack-O-Chica: Wait! If you kill me, I will leak the spoilers to AWR: Part 3! Petra: It's still worth it! Petra extinguishes Jack-O-Chica's candle, killing her. Trace is then seen fending off Circus Baby, Ballora, Funtime Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Ennard, Bidybab, Minireena, Yenndo, Bonnet and Lolbit. Firestar: Uh oh! Looks like Trace is in trouble- Trace dismantles all of the animatronics with her wrench. Firestar: Oh, nevermind! Petra is seen holding the door shut against Molten Freddy, Scraptrap, Scrap Baby, Lefty, Helpy, Bucket Bob, Mr. Can-Do, Mr. Hugs, No. 1 Crate, Pan Stan, Happy Frog, Mr. Hippo, Nedd Bear, Pigpatch, Orville Elephant, Candy Cadet, Rockstar Bonnie, Rockstar Chica, Rockstar Foxy, Music Man, El Chip, Funtime Chica, Security Puppet, Egg Baby, Fredbear and Shadow Dee Dee. She eventually throws a block of TNT into the outside, obliterating them all. Petra: Okay, got rid of them! Rockstar Freddy appears behind Petra. Rockstar Freddy: Please deposit five coins! Petra stabs Rockstar Freddy. Rockstar Freddy: “shutting down” Please deposit five coins... Trace is seen in her office. The phone turns on. Phone Guy: Hello- Trace smashes the phone with her wrench. Dee Dee then appears. Dee Dee: Uh oh! How unfortunate- Trace shoves Dee Dee into the vent and throws a bomb inside, blowing her up. Firestar: And that’s all of the animatronics defeated! Trace and Petra are teleported back into the arena. Trace: Okay, so who won? Petra: I think I won! Trace: No, I did! Tari: Actually, none of you got killed by the animatronics so it’s a tie. Both: What?! Firestar: So, looks like it’s a tie this year! Tari: Again? That was the results from last year! Trace: Hey, at least it was a good game, right? Petra: True, but that still doesn’t excuse that insult you wrote me! Trace: I told you that I didn’t write that! Petra: BULLS**T! Trace and Petra begin fighting again. Firestar: Hey, break it up! Tari: Did this event mean nothing to you both?!? In the audience, Aiden, Gill and Maya are seen laughing as they watch Petra and Trace fight. Aiden: Oh man! I really love seeing them brawl! Maya: Agreed! Gill: Yeah! Gill leans against a wall, but unknowingly presses his arm on a button labeled “Intercom”, causing his voice to be heard throughout the whole stadium. Gill: Yeah, It was pretty clever for us to give Trace that mud while Maya threw hers at Petra while Aiden had her distracted! Trace and Petra stop fighting upon hearing this. Trace: Huh? Petra: What? The audience continues listening to Aiden’s voice now being heard. Aiden: Yeah! Especially when we tricked Trace into turning around so we could throw that cake at her while also sneaking some into Petra’s jacket! Petra: They framed me?! Trace: And threw that cake at me?! Maya: I also laughed when we sent those letters to them that insulted each other! Both: They wrote that?!?! Petra: Oh, they are so paying for this! Trace: Yeah! The two rush into the audience as the three continue laughing. Gill: Oh yeah! And calling Trace a toad faced egg-bellied flower slime ball! The three continue laughing, but don’t notice Petra and Trace behind them with enraged expressions. Trace: Hey, you three. Petra: Care you explain everything? Aiden, Gill and Maya stop laughing and scream when they see Trace and Petra. Aiden: Huh?! Um, it was Petra! I swear! She threw the cake at you! Trace: Oh really? Petra: Then, why is Gill’s arm on the intercom?! Aiden and Maya notice Gill leaning on the intercom button. Aiden: Gill, you idiot! Gill: What? “notices the intercom button and takes his arm off” Whoops. Maya: (sarcastic) Great one, Gill! Now our prank is ruined! Petra and Trace both grab Aiden, Gill and Maya and pin them against the wall. Trace: I can’t believe you three framed us and tricked us into fighting each other! Maya: Please! Mercy! Aiden: Wh-What are you gonna do to us?! Petra: We’re gonna make you pay.. A few minutes later. Firestar: And welcome to the first annual Bashing of the Three A**holes! Tari: In this event, everyone in the audience will watch Aiden, Gill and Maya, members of the notorious Blaze Rods get subject to several humiliations in a series of penalties! Aiden, Gill and Maya are seen in the arena. Aiden: Wait, what?!? Data-7 tackles Gill and mauls him. Gill: OW, GET HIM OFF!!! Gill pushes Data-7 off and runs away as he chases after him. Aiden: Serves you right for exposing us, Gill- Aiden screams when he notices the FNAF animatronics and the demodogs chasing him. Aiden tries to run away, but gets tackled by them and attacked. Maya then gets hit by a wrecking ball resembling an Eggo waffle piloted by Eleven and is knocked into a crowd of heavenly soldiers that attack her with their swords. The three are then dumped into Bob and Fishy Boopkins’ class. Bob: Now, today’s lesson will be about the history of trash! Aiden, Gill and Maya scream as the audience laughs. Petra and Trace are seen in the audience. Trace: Hey, Petra. I just want to say that I’m sorry about this entire fight between us. Petra: It’s fine! To be honest, I kind of started it so I’m sorry about that. Trace: No need to! Petra: Okay! Aiden is heard screaming as a bunch of demodogs attack him. Petra: Ooh, the demodogs are using him as a chew toy! Trace: I know! Petra and Trace laugh as Aiden, Gill and Maya continue getting subject to different punishments as the episode ends. _________________________ _________________________ Trivia * This is the sequel to "War of the Two Females!". * Two more sequels are set to be released in 2021 and 2022. * This is the first appearances of Lizzie McGuire, Cybersix, Data-7 and Eleven in "CROSS-ING OVER Shorts!". Lizzie McGuire will debut in "The Dream Crystals! Part 2", Cybersix and Data-7 will debut in "A War Rises: Part II: The Rebellion" and Eleven will debut in "The Stranger Things Arc!". Category:CROSS-ING OVER Shorts! Category:Trace Episodes Category:Olivia Episodes Category:Petra Episodes Category:Lukas Episodes Category:Nell Episodes Category:Aiden Episodes Category:Gill Episodes Category:Maya Episodes Category:Otto Episodes Category:Mr. MacFroogle Episodes Category:Sunny Funny Episodes Category:Meggy Episodes Category:Tari Episodes Category:Firestar Episodes Category:Dave Miller Episodes Category:Customer Episodes Category:Employee Episodes Category:Announcer Episodes Category:Bread Monster Episodes Category:Scrooge McDuck Episodes Category:Belle Episodes Category:Satoru Iwata Episodes Category:Lizzie McGuire Episodes Category:Eric Cartman Episodes Category:The Coon Episodes Category:Sonic Episodes Category:Manic Episodes Category:Waluigi Episodes Category:Audience Member Episodes Category:CuldeeFell13 Episodes Category:Onion Cream Episodes Category:Endlesspossibilities 2006 Episodes Category:Human Meggy Episodes Category:Universal Episodes Category:Webby Episodes Category:Lena Episodes Category:Peter Griffin Episodes Category:Joe Swanson Episodes Category:Quagmire Episodes Category:Cleveland Episodes Category:Eleven Episodes Category:Demodogs Episodes Category:SCP-173 Episodes Category:Cecil Turtle Episodes Category:Lucks Episodes Category:Heavenly Soldiers Episodes Category:Chinese Gods Episodes Category:Sun Wukong Mario Episodes Category:Ghost Luigi Episodes Category:General Episodes Category:Soldiers Episodes Category:Rh390110478 Episodes Category:Bob Episodes Category:Fishy Boopkins Episodes Category:Bubsy Episodes Category:Aparat Episodes Category:Doodle Funny Episodes Category:Doodle Azaz Episodes Category:Doodle AsphaltianOof Episodes Category:Cybersix Episodes Category:Data-7 Episodes Category:Phantom Freddy Episodes Category:Yammy the Drowned Episodes Category:Skulldozer Episodes Category:Zoe Episodes Category:Ghost Toadette Episodes Category:Freddy Episodes Category:Bonnie Episodes Category:Chica Episodes Category:Foxy Episodes Category:Golden Freddy Episodes Category:Toy Freddy Episodes Category:Toy Bonnie Episodes Category:Toy Chica Episodes Category:Mangle Episodes Category:Puppet Characters Category:Balloon Boy Episodes Category:JJ Episodes Category:Endoskeleton Episodes Category:Withered Freddy Episodes Category:Withered Bonnie Episodes Category:Withered Chica Episodes Category:Withered Foxy Episodes Category:Withered Golden Freddy Episodes Category:Shadow Freddy Episodes Category:Shadow Bonnie Episodes Category:Springtrap Episodes Category:Phantom Chica Episodes Category:Phantom Foxy Episodes Category:Phantom BB Episodes Category:Phantom Mangle Episodes Category:Phantom Puppet Episodes Category:Nightmare Freddy Episodes Category:Nightmare Bonnie Episodes Category:Nightmare Chica Episodes Category:Nightmare Foxy Episodes Category:Nightmare Fredbear Episodes Category:Nightmare BB Episodes Category:Nightmare Episodes Category:Nightmarionne Episodes Category:Rolf Episodes Category:Kevin Episodes Category:Jonny Episodes Category:Jack-O-Bonnie Episodes Category:Jack-O-Chica Episodes Category:Circus Baby Episodes Category:Ballora Episodes Category:Funtime Freddy Episodes Category:Bon-Bon Episodes Category:Funtime Foxy Episodes Category:Ennard Episodes Category:Yenndo Episodes Category:Bidybab Episodes Category:Minireena Episodes Category:Bonnet Episodes Category:Lolbit Episodes Category:Molten Freddy Episodes Category:Scraptrap Episodes Category:Scrap Baby Episodes Category:Lefty Episodes Category:Helpy Episodes Category:Bucket Bob Episodes Category:Mr. Can-Do Episodes Category:Mr. Hugs Episodes Category:No. 1 Crate Episodes Category:Pan Stan Episodes Category:Happy Frog Episodes Category:Mr. Hippo Episodes Category:Nedd Bear Episodes Category:Pigpatch Episodes Category:Orville Elephant Episodes Category:Candy Cadet Episodes Category:Rockstar Bonnie Episodes Category:Rockstar Chica Episodes Category:Rockstar Foxy Episodes Category:Music Man Episodes Category:El Chip Episodes Category:Funtime Chica Episodes Category:Security Puppet Episodes Category:Egg Baby Episodes Category:Fredbear Episodes Category:Shadow Dee Dee Episodes Category:Rockstar Freddy Episodes Category:Phone Guy Episodes Category:Dee Dee Episodes Category:From 2020 Category:Polygram Episodes Category:AsphaltianOof Episodes